


Keeping the Faith

by everythingmurky



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingmurky/pseuds/everythingmurky
Summary: Miller texts him every night after he leaves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was having one of those moments working on Child of Time where I was convinced that I'd lost control of the story and everyone was out of character. I decided to try a shorter, lighter piece to help with that since for some reason everything else I kept thinking about writing was a spin off. *sigh*
> 
> Anyway, hopefully this is funny. It's kind of a stretch to see it shippy, but it could be. Or it's not and just friendship. Either way.

* * *

The first text came the night he left, just as he was about to fall asleep in his new hotel room. The phone buzzed, startling him awake, and he grumbled as he picked it up to look at it, frowning without his glasses.

_How is Daisy?_

Miller. Hardy shook his head, sent four letters _fine_ back and turned over to go to sleep.

* * *

The next night there was another text.

_How is she doing in school?_

He sent back _fine_ again, leaving his phone across the room where he couldn't hear it so he could actually sleep this time.

* * *

_How's the heart?_

_Fine._

* * *

He anticipated the message the fourth night.

_The answer is fine._

_You don't even know the question,_ Miller said, but he just shook his head and left matters as they were. She didn't text him again until the next day.

* * *

_What's the square root of negative fifteen?_

Hardy frowned at his phone. _The hell do you want to know that for?_

_I don't. Just wanted something you couldn't answer fine to and get away with it._

He didn't respond to that one, either.

* * *

After nearly two weeks of messages, he'd had enough. He called her before her scheduled text, and she answered with a bit of hesitation in her voice.

“What?”

“Why do you keep texting me? What made us go from a 'not hugging you' handshake to texting every bloody night?”

“Oh, that,” Miller said, amused. “Just keeping you religious.”

“What?”

“You still praying I'll stop asking you questions?”


End file.
